


Выбор

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Драко Малфоя выбора не было, а у Блейза он был. По крайней мере, Блейз старался в это верить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

У Драко Малфоя выбора не было, а у Блейза он был. По крайней мере, Блейз старался в это верить.   
Забини не просыпался в холодном поту с замершем криком на губах, и не молился после этого о том, чтобы никто не слышал, чьё имя он так яростно выкрикивал в своём сне. Блейз не рыдал в заброшенном туалете в компании сбрендившего призрака-плаксы. У Блейза был выбор.   
Блейз мог улыбаться однокурсникам и заигрывать с девушками с других факультетов. Он мог шутить с друзьями — в отличии от Малфоя у него были друзья. Блейз спокойно засыпал по ночам и с улыбкой встречал новое утро, потому что у него не было задания. У Блейза была свобода.   
Забини позволял себе общаться с полукровками и быть равнодушным к магглорожденным, а таких, как Грейнджер, Блейз мог позволить себе уважать. Всё потому, что его семья всегда соблюдала нейтралитет.   
Блейза не волновало чужое мнение и что о нём скажут в обществе — деньги покойных мужей его матери могли решить любую проблему, это давало свободу, много свободы. У отца Драко денег было ещё больше, но у Драко никогда не было свободы.   
Шляпа предлагала Блейзу выбор: Слизерин или Равенкло, Блейз решил не расставаться со своими друзьями, хотя и знал, что теперь вряд ли найдёт новых. Спустя пять лет, изредка глядя на белокурую девочку за столом Равенкло, он думал, а было бы легче, если бы тогда, на первом курсе, он поступил иначе, был ли тот выбор правильным? Ответ не находился, и Блейз отворачивался.   
На шестом курсе Блейз понимает, что у него больше нет друзей, потому что у него был выбор, а у них его никогда не было. Блейз не может больше смотреть на плачущую Панси, бледного от бессонных ночей Тео и на Малфоя. На него особенного. Никто не знал, что с ним происходит, за исключением Снейпа, который своими мыслями по этому поводу конечно с ними не делился, никто не знал, но Блейз догадывался, что Драко стал личным смертником Тёмного Лорда, и что он не справится с тем заданием, что ему поручили. И Блейз ничем не мог ему помочь, потому что у Драко не было друзей, как и выбора.   
Забини продолжал время от времени смотреть за стол Равенкло и наблюдать за странной девочкой, которую давно уже окрестили полоумной. Она подружилась с Поттером, потому что верила ему, а вот Блейзу — нет, но почему-то улыбалась ему, когда ловила его взгляд, после чего Блейз сразу отводил глаза. Почему она улыбалась ему, мерзкому слизеринцу из компании заклятого врага её друга? С каждым днём из-за неё вопросов в голове Блейза становилось всё больше. У Блейза были вопросы, а ответов на них не было.   
Вопросов становилось всё больше после того как она сначала начала по утрам здороваться с ним у дверей Большого Зала, а потом и вовсе стала приходить по вечерам на берег озера, где он предпочитал прятаться от окружающих. Она молча садилась с ним рядом и смотрела на озёрную гладь.   
— Это то, чего нам так не хватает, — однажды вечером она нарушила тишину. — Спокойствие. То чего у нас, детей войны, никогда не было и не будет, даже если выживем. А у вашего факультета не будет никогда, с войной или без неё.   
— Почему?   
— Потому что люди не прощают ошибок, даже если и ошибся один человек много лет назад — всех теперь судят по нему, и будут всегда судить.   
— И что же нам теперь всем делать? — Блейз зло усмехнулся.   
— То же, что и до этого. Жить.   
— Значит, у нас нет выбора. И никогда не было.   
Больше они не разговаривали. Но Блейз нашёл покой. Нашёл его в этих тихих, безмолвных вечерах со странной девочкой с другого факультета.   
Но покою пришёл конец вместе со смертью Дамблдора. Конец пришёл всему, что казалось устоявшимся и неизменным, рухнули все иллюзии. И стоя на коленях перед Тёмным Лордом, ожидая, когда уродливая Чёрная Метка окажется на его руке, перечеркнув его жизнь, Блейз поймёт, что у него никогда не было выбора.


End file.
